The Birth of Evil
by Mrtyrant
Summary: What if Dan Barrows was born a normal child? What if instead of wanting to kill Jennifer, he wanted her to be his and his alone? When Jennifer and her friends are adopted, he decides to help her escape, but can he succeed? {Note: This story is a complete rewritten of the entire Clock Tower saga.} (Including Struggle within/Ghost head and Clock Tower 3) [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_**Walter Simpson **_

It was a dark night, darker than it should've been, but it was probably because I was driving in a dense forest with only the headlights of my car to illuminate the way.

An hour ago, while on duty, I was called to the Barrows Mansion to assist a woman whose labor was already in progress. The only reason I took the call was because my wife is a Barrows, though i don't know how she's related to them. Honestly, I just want to get this over with and get some rest.

Why did they have to live so far away? I just hoped nothing bad would happen while I was there.

Wait... after a while of driving, I saw something ahead.

A... **clock tower.**

As I got closer, i could better see the mansion. Why anyone would want to live in a place so big was beyond me; I mean, the view is beautiful, but all the rest is just impractical.

I finally got to the entrance. I left my car and went to the main door to knock.

"Excuse me?" I call as I kept knocking on the door.

A Storm was coming and it was gonna be a huge one. I hoped I could get home before it started. Couldn't Mrs. Barrows have just called an ambulance and give birth on a hospital? It would have been safer in case of some complication, but it was too late to when I arrived.

No one answered the door so I decided to go in.

The main foyer was a beautiful room, filled with tables and paintings.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

A scream echoed through the room. It was Mrs. Barrows! I needed to hurry.

"AAAAAA AAAA A AA AAAAA!"

The screams got louder and louder, and all I could do is follow them.

This mansion was just too big, the corridor was so long, and all the doors looked the same... and it was just the first floor of one of the west side of the mansion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

More screams echoed through the corridor, until they finally led me into a room.

I enter the room and fond Mrs. Barrows lying on the ground screaming. She took one look at me and must have realized that I was her doctor.

The room was empty and completely devoid of any color. The air in this room was stagnant.

I lay down and start to give Miss Mary instructions, telling her to breathe and to push.

I could immediately tell there was something wrong. Her stomach was moving in a strange motion and there was too much blood. I could see the baby's head and I told her to push one more time. With one last push, I had the baby in my hands.

...

...

...

WHAT IS THIS?!

The baby was deformed. It had white eyes, a sickly pale, and a skull-faced complexion. It looked like a demon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh God, there was another one?

I put the baby down and started to work on the other one.

I repeated the same instructions I gave with the other one. I told her to breathe and push, but all she did was scream.

As she gave one last push, I caught the other baby in my hands... But I was afraid to look at it.

This one was...Perfect.

There wasn't a single flaw in this one. He was a beautiful baby with blond hair and blue eyes.

Mrs. Barrows looked exhausted.

"My babes, give them to me." Her voice was emotionless but her tone was demanding.

I handed her the normal looking baby. She held her baby in her arms and looked at him. It was a strange look I can't describe as she took every detail on the baby's face.

"My other baby too." She says, not looking away from the one in her arm.

I looked to the side where I had left the other one. I was scared to touch him. It was hard to look.

"My other baby too." She repeated, just as deadpan as the last time.

I got closer and held the deformed baby in my arms.

He wasn't moving. Was he dead?

I can't believe I'll say this, but it would have probably been for the best. I softly touched his forehead just to check.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

The moment my hand touched his head, he opened his mouth and bit my hand. His teeth felt like knives piercing through my flesh. I tried to pull away but it's didn't let go no matter how hard I pulled. He bit down harder on my hand, this time ripping the flesh off of it and swallowing like it was a piece of meat. He... He ate my hand.

The moment my hand came off, I fell to the floor trying to keep myself from passing out. But before I finally did, I saw something.

I saw Mrs. Barrows struggle to stand up, still heavily bleeding, and grab that monster. She smiled when she looked at him.

* * *

11\. 10. 1986.  
This is the 3rd day I, Dr. Walter Simpson, have been in here.  
I'll not last long.  
Before I die, I will record this...

There's a child who is the blemish on this world.  
When the lady was to give birth, I was called to this house.  
She gave birth to two child... no, one child and a demon.  
When he was born, he ate my right hand.  
He was ill, his body deformed... He should have died. But he lived...  
I should have tried to...

The other one was a perfect looking child. There wasn't a single flaw on him.  
Breathing is painful.  
The air in this room is already gone...

Jennifer...  
Jennifer...  
Jennifer...

* * *

Special Thanks to Angel of the Axis


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Blessed child (1/3)

_**Dan Barrows:**_

"Wake up Dan." Mother called, bringing me from sleep.

I open my eyes slowly just to see that is still dark in the room. I must have fell asleep in here.

"Go feed your father." Mother said with her usual coldness.

"Why me?" I asked. Why can't she sent Bobby for once?

"Because i said so, now go." Mother replied, with that scary face she makes at times.

I stood up from my bed and went to the kitchen to get food for Father. She told me that Father tried to hurt Bobby when he was born and that's why she kept him lock up in that cage. I picked up a piece of raw beef from the meat drawer with revulsion. I don't know how he can eat raw meat, it's so disgusting, but Mom only feeds him once a day so it's not like he had any other choice.

I left the kitchen and make my way to Dad's cage in the shed, until the girl that mom brought bumps into me. She was running quickly, and made me fall to the floor.

"Please, you have to help me!" She cried desperately.

My brother Bobby loves to play hide and seek, but he only likes to play with girls. Mother brings girls to the house from time to time and Bobby plays with them. If Mother takes too long to bring girls for him to play with, he plays with me. I have scars on my body from the times we played together, and I don't like playing with him. But it's unfair! I can't never play with the girls that Mother brings. She says that they are bad girls.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Julia Campbell." The girl replied. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a pretty blue dress.

Before I could introduce myself, I heard the sounds of Bobby's scissors. I've always hated those scissors.

Julia gasped at the sound of it, and I can't blame her, but I've heard them too many times to be afraid of it.

"Get in there," I command, pointing at the door on the right. It led to the TV room that I watched cartoons in from time to time. "Hurry!"

She did as told and hurried inside.

Bobby finally walked in and found me in the corridor. He approached me with the scissors, opening and closing them menacingly.

"Hi Bobby." I greeted. He simply stared at me like he always does. "She went that way." I pointed to the lounge.

He sauntered in the direction I pointed. I waited until I knew he was gone, and then I made my way to Father's cage like I was doing before.

I wished that I could help, but Mother will scold me and Bobby would hurt me if I helped her. I tried before, but Bobby always catches them afterwards.

Finally, I arrived at the shed where Father was. Dad had untidy hair and a haggard appearance, and he wore filthy and worn-out clothing.

"Hi dad, I brought your food." He stares at me the way he always does: unfocused and slightly crazed.

"Uh...ah...F...Foo...Food." He attempted to say, but he failed miserably. I just tossed him the raw beef and walked away, not wanting to see the resulting carnage. 

* * *

After giving dad his food, I went to the TV room to watch some cartoons. The sun hadn't even come up yet, but I couldn't go back to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!"

Bobby caught her. It took longer than I expected, but still unsurprising.

I remembered that, once when we were five, Bobby started to become violent. He started to hurt me, so Mother brought a girl from an orphanage and Bobby chose to hurt her instead of me. Bobby calmed down, but after some time he did it again, so Mother had to keep bringing girls. I don't like it; Bobby scares and hurts them and then laughs afterwords, but I can't do anything because he hurts me when I try to stop it.

Enough TV for today. 

* * *

"Bobby hurt someone today like always. Why can't I play with the girls? I wouldn't hurt them or anything, but I would like to play with someone. I can't play with Bobby, and Mother won't play with me. The only one I have to play with is you, but you can't really do anything since you're a skeleton, Walter." I told him.

Walter is my only friend. I found him when I was walking around the mansion one night. He was wearing a doctor's coat and I found a letter with his name on it. Even though he's a skeleton and can't walk or talk, we see each other every day. One of his hands is missing, though. Sometimes I wonder what happened to it.

I was about to continue my talk until I felt someone poking me. I turned around to see Bobby behind me.

"What is it, Bobby?" I asked.

He pointed his scissors to the ground. He does that to say that Mother wants to see me, but it's no use asking why.

"See you tomorrow Walter," I told him as I got up to leave. 

* * *

Mother usually stays either in the shrine or in the lounge.

I entered the lounge where she was sitting down.

"You called me, Mother?" I asked.

"Yes, I need you to get ready. When I return to the Granite Orphanage tomorrow you will accompany me. Don't argue or ask why, just be ready tomorrow." Mother said with a commanding voice.

Some time ago, Mother started to work at the orphanage as a teacher. I think most of the girls that Bobby plays with come from there.

"Yes, Mother." My mother is not a woman you can say no to, i learned that very quickly. 

* * *

After my talk with Mother, I went back to my room and decided to finish the book I was reading. It was about Alchemy and the pursuit of the "Great Truth" written by Aureolus Belli.

I found it on one of the book shelves and started to read again. It was a pretty long book and I was a slow reader so I didn't expect to finish it any time soon.

The most interesting chapter so far was about something called Azoth, but I really didn't understood much about it.

Personally, I prefer to read about Norse mythology. Maybe tomorrow I'll find some books in the orphanage.

Well, it's getting late, I'd better go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: The Blessed child (2/3)

**Jennifer Simpson:**

"Jennifer?"

It was morning already and I was really not ready to wake up.

"Wake up!"

But I guess Lotte had other plans.

I opened my eyes but the room was way too bright. Why did you open the window?

"C'mon Jen."

I finally moved my face to look at Lotte.

"What is it?" I finally spoke up. She was wearing boys' clothes, like she always does.

"Ms. Mary came back today." Lotte said.

"So soon? I thought her son was sick." She did say that she would be absent because her son was sick or something.

"Looks like he got better. She arrived while it was still dark."

Talk about dedication to her work.

"It means her class will be in a hour," she continued.

Ms. Mary is always punctual and she scolds anyone that arrives even a minute late.

"Ok, I'll get ready."

Lotte just nodded her head and left the room.

I just put on my regular uniform. A button-up white shirt with a tie, a black vest, black skirt and black shoes. They're not mandatory but It's actually comfortable.

* * *

After eating breakfast, I made my way to the classroom being held by Ms. Mary. I always try to be the first one in class since Ms. Mary scolded me for being late, I still get shivers when I think about the way she yelled at me.

"Jennifer." I hear her voice behind me and I turn around to see her.

"Hello, Ms. Mary." I greeted her. She looked even more strange then when she left, for some reason.

"You won't be attending my class today." She said with her usual cold voice. "I need you to do something else."

"Wh- What is it?" Why is she asking me?

"Follow me."

I followed Ms. Mary still trying to understand what could she probably want with me. She looked just as strange as when she left to attend to her sick son; did he got worse or something? Or maybe she left him to come back, which would explain a bit. Whatever it was, I hoped that whatever she wanted from me wouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

We kept walking, with me having no idea where she was taking me. I really never really got used to living here. Since Mother and Father died, I had to come live here since I didn't have any family left. Father just disappeared and never came back. Mother then started to date that jerk and started to ignore me, then she died sometime after.

Ms. Mary and I finally arrived at the library. I really hoped she didn't make me read some book, because I hate reading.

"Dan, get over here." She's so bossy. And who's Dan?

Then I see a blond boy standing up from one of the chairs and walking towards us. He was beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a brown coat with a white shirt underneath with a black tie and brown shorts. Now that I got a good look, He looked just like Ms. Mary.

"Yes, Mother?" I was right, so that's her son.

"Dan, this is Jennifer." She introduced me with a sweet voice.

"Hello." The boy waved at me while looking to the floor.

"Nice to meet you." I said in return.

"Jennifer, I need you to show watch over Dan a bit while I resolve some things around the city today." It felt more like a order than a request, but okay.

"So, you won't be teaching today?" I decided to ask.

"No." That's all she said, no explanation or reason. Then she started to walk out of the library leaving me alone with her son.

"Is she always like this?" I decided to ask the blond boy.

"Sometimes she doesn't even answer," he answered. It must be really hard having a mother like this. "You're so pretty." He told me with a very pleasant smile. Is he really Ms. Mary's son?

"Thank you." I gave him with a smile. It's nice being called pretty, I always thought I was plain looking.

"Jennifer?" I heard a voice calling me from behind. It was Anne. "I saw Ms. Mary leaving, there won't be class today?"

"No. She said that she had something to resolve around the city today, so she asked me to watch over her son." I said while pointing at Dan.

"That's her son?" Anne asked with a puzzled expression. "She said that he was very sick."

"Not me, she was probably talking about Bobby." Dan finally spoke up.

"Bobby?"

"My twin brother." So Ms. Mary had twins. "He's... Always sick." There was something strange about the way he talked about his brother. I wonder if they don't get along.

"I see. Oh well, I'm going to go out with Laura then." Anne said. "See you later, Jennifer."

"Ok, but yo-" Before I could finish what I was saying she just turned around and left. Rude.

I turned around to look at Dan, only to notice that he wasn't here either. Where did he go? I looked around the library but I can't see him anywhere. Oh no. I leave the library in a hurry looking for him. But then I saw him in the staircase just reading a book. He looked really concentrated so I just walk slowly and sit beside him. "What are you reading?"

"It's about Norse mythology." He showed me the book. "You don't have to look after me, I'll just stay in the library." Honestly, I didn't have anything else to do and Lotte was probably playing soccer or something.

"Well, I was actually going to the park. You wanna come along?" He closed the book and looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I stood up from the staircase and extended my hand. He looked at it for a bit, but then he grabbed it.

* * *

Me and Dan left the Orphanage and went to the park for a walk. We talked a bit, he told me that he lives in a mansion with his mother, brother and father. But by what he told to me about them, His mother is cold, his brother is a jerk and that he only sees his father once a day. I mean, my father worked a lot but I could still see him regularly. But once a day? What did his father do exactly?

"Hey, Jennifer." He called me.

"Yes?"

"Can you push me on it?" Dan asked while pointing at a swing.

"Sure, happy to push you."

We walked into the swing and he sat on it. Then I started to push him on it. He kept telling me to push him higher and laughing a lot. It actually suits him, he always had a brooding face since we left the orphanage. I guess he doesn't smile much. What a shame, he has a nice smile. After the last one, I got tired and stop pushing. The swing stopped and he got down from it.

"Your turn."

"Oh no, I'm good." I tried to say it but then he gave me the same stare ahat Ms. Mary gives in class. The stare basically said 'I won't take no for a answer.' So I decided to just obey and sit.

He then started to push me on the swing. I hoped that I'm wasn't too heavy for him, but it didn't look like it since he was pushing me easily.

It was actually really nice, Father used to push me in a similar swing when I was little. Before he disappeared.

I noticed he stopped pushing and started to spin me while I was still siting on the swing. "Stop, I'm getting dizzy." I said, laughing.

He finally stopped and said, "Catch me if you can." Then he started to run. Oh no, that's cheating.

I left the swing and started to run after him, he was a pretty good runner. I kept running after him until he slowed down on purpose. I knew is on purpose because he didn't look tired. After he slowed down I managed to catch him. "Got you!" I grabbed his arm, but then he tripped into the grass and I ended up falling too.

"Ouch, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Good because..."

He gave me a puzzled look. Then I started to tickle him for cheating.

"Hahahahha, no stop it- hahahahaha-" He laughed almost uncontrollably; he's very sensitive.

I finally stopped tickling him and lay beside him. That was fun, but we should probably go back to the orphanage before his mother comes back.

"Hey Jennifer?" Dan called to me.

"Yes?"

"Can we be friends?" Dan asked, with a very hopeful expression.

"Sure, I'll love to be your friend." I responded.

"Really?"

"Yes." He made a very strange expression when I said yes. He looked happy but also... evil. I really don't know how to describe it, but I'm probably just imagining things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1: The Blessed child (3/3)

**Dan Barrows:**

When Mother woke me up four in the morning to go to the orphanage with her, I had a feeling that this would not be a good day. The first thing she did was drop me off in the library and go fetch someone to look after me while she solves something around town. Honestly I didn't care, I only wanted to read a bit and be left alone.

Mother later came back with a girl. A very beautiful girl. She had long straight black hair, brown eyes and slightly olive skin tone. Mother then told her to look after me while she deals with stuff. I noticed she probably had better things to do, so I told her that I'll just stay in the library. But then she invited me to go to the park with her and we went that same hour. We pushed each other on a swing and then played catch then she tickled me a bit for cheating. After we finished playing and then I asked her if she wanted to be friend.

She said Yes.

* * *

We went back to the Orphanage a hour later, she then showed me around. It was a big building though not as big as the mansion. Though I wouldn't mind living here, specially with Jennifer. While climbing the stairs with her, I couldn't help but to look at her a bit more. **She's so beautiful.**

"What?" Jennifer asked me.

"Oh ummmm." I don't know what to say. "You're... Ummm..."

"Dan." Before I could finally say that she was beautiful. I hear Mother calling me on the top of the stairs.

"Hi Mother."

"Where were you?" She said with the cold stare.

"I asked Jennifer to take me to the park." It's better that I say that it was my idea, otherwise she might punish Jennifer.

"I told you to stay in the Orphanage." Her voice was calm but I could sense her anger. "Jennifer. Call Anne, Laura, and Lotte and meet me at the headmaster office." She said to Jennifer. "Come Dan." She said to me.

* * *

**Jennifer Simpson:**

"What? What does she wants?" Lotte asked in frustration.

"I don't know, she just asked me to call the three of you and meet her at the headmaster." I explained to them.

"Where were you all day anyway?" Lotte asked me.

"I was at the park with her son." I answered.

"Wait what?" Lotte asked in confusion. "You were on date with her son?"

"No! He's like ten, Lotte." I quickly explained.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into that." Lotte made a unfunny joke.

"You're disgusting Lotte." Laura said with a frown.

"Well, he did call Jennifer pretty." Anne decided to add.

"Oh did he?" Lotte said smirking. "Well I guess Jennifer has a admirer. Shame he's only gonna have a chance in a few years." Lotte kept the dumb joke longer and It was starting to annoy me.

"Will you just lay off Lotte." Laura stepped in again. Thank god.

"I'm just kidding, Jezz." Lotte exclaimed.

We kept walking to the headmistress officer to see what miss Mary wanted with us. When we finally got there, Laura knocked on the door and we entered shortly after. Miss Mary was there with the headmistress.

"Good evening girls." The headmistress spoke with a smile.

"Good evening." All four of us spoke at the same time.

Wait, Where's Dan? I don't see him anywhere. Probably went back to reading that book.

"You girls must be wondering why we called you here." We were to be honest.

We were but is better to stay quiet. The headmistress has scold us for the smallest reasons.

"Well you see, Ms. Barrows has just made a wonderful offer." The headmistress was explained to them. "She offered to adopt all four of you."

What?

* * *

**Dan Barrows**:

Dammit! Why did mother had to interrupt. Jennifer and I were having so much fun, but then she showed up and ruined. She never ruins it for Bobby. She drags me away and makes me wait in the library again. I'm trying to read to pass the time but I can't concentrate. I wanna know what she wanted to talk about it with Jennifer.

I'm been sitting here for a hour or more. Why is this taking so long?

"Dan." I heard mother's voice calling me.

I quickly stand up from the chair and walk towards her. "Yes Mother?"

"Grab you things, we'll go back home in a few hours."

"Oh..." I don't wanna go home. I wanna play more with Jennifer.

"Jennifer and three more girls will accompany us."

"Wh...What?" She's bringing Jennifer home. "Bu...But Bobby wil-"

She lifts her hand. "You will not speak of your brother to them." She gives me the dark look. "Am I being clear?"

"Y...Yes."

"Good." She turns her back on me and walks back from where she came.

She wants to give Jennifer to Bobby. No no no no no no no no no no NO! She's my friend, not his! I'm the one who she's going to play with, not him! She's mine.

Bobby will not have her like she did with the other girls. Jennifer said she'll be my friend and just mine, not Bobby's.

SHE'S MINE!

* * *

**Jennifer Simpson:**

"Can you believe this?" Lotte asked as we packed our bags.

Miss Mary wants to adopt us and to take us to live in her mansion. I can't believe it.

"Do you know where this Mansion is?" I asked.

"No clue." Lotte answered. "But I heard is pretty large."

"It's just... You don't think that it's a bit strange." I can't shake this uneasy feeling off me. "The way that Dan describ-"

"You're calling her son by the name now?" Lotte interrupted me, Rude. "I guess the date you two had was really nice."

"It wasn't a date Lotte, He's ten years old at most." She's starting to annoy me with this.

"Alright,Alright. Sorry." She finished packing her bag.

"Good." I finished mine as well. "Let's go, they're probably waiting."

Me and Lotte left our room and went to find Miss Mary. But I can't shake this feeling of something being off about this situation.


End file.
